Não esse tipo de doutor
by Elizabeta Draculea
Summary: Tony finalmente explica ao Bruce que ele é realmente o tipo de doutor que precisa. Leia os Warnings. Conteúdo para adulto. Slash (relacionamento entre dois homens) bem, bem, explícito. Se não curte, não gosta, NÃO LEIA.


**Titulo**: Não esse tipo de doutor

**Autora**: Elizabeta Draculea

**Fandom**: The Avengers

**Ship**: Stanner (Tony StarkXBruce Banner)

**Classificação**: +18

**Gênero**: slash, pwp, primeira vez, humor (bem pouco), lemon e romance.

**Warnings/Avisos**: Conteúdo para adultos, sem plot, praticamente uma desculpa para o Tony levar o Bruce pra cama e fazer a Kaline Bogard feliz (e eu também)

**Disclaimer**: Nada é meu, é tudo da Marvel, se fosse meu, garanto que não haveria Chatão América e o Mark ganharia um filme só dele com o Loki. Bem ao estilo Magic Mike, but.. nope. E não ganho dinheiro com isso também, deixemos tudo bem claro. Não contém spoilers, mas é baseado na ceninha pós-créditos de Iron Man 3, se você não viu isso pode achar que é um spoiler. Ou ser sensato e ir procurar assistir. Não foi betada, erros são todos meus.

Novamente, fic para a dona Kaline Bogard, que como eu, ama de paixão esse ship.

**Não esse tipo de doutor**

Bruce tentava, de todas as formas, explicar para um tagarela Tony que ele não era exatamente o tipo de doutor que estava procurando. O que parecia impossível, afinal quanto mais repetia a mesma frase, mais Tony falava e falava e falava.

O cientista cobriu os olhos com a mão, tentando não adormecer novamente. Ou fingir que adormecia. Era muito mais fácil isso do que sentir aquele nó no estômago, aquela vontade de levantar e matar certa ruiva esquelética e oferecida. Vontade essa que era controlada com muito esforço, afinal o que ele menos precisava agora era de certo monstro verde solto por aí.

Bruce nem percebeu que Tony havia parado de falar e passara a observar cada movimento de seu companheiro nos Vingadores. Desde o primeiro encontro, algo o atraía até o jovem cientista à sua frente, algo que Tony não tinha mais e desejava profundamente reencontrar. Alguém que realmente o entendesse, que realmente conseguia acompanhar seus pensamentos, seus objetivos. E se isso viesse acompanhado de alguém para tão, como poderia colocar, "comível" como era o caso de Bruce Banner, melhor ainda. Bruce era a essência do que Tony Stark nunca seria: inocente, honesto, educado, mas ambos carregavam uma angústia, um demônio pessoal. Isso sem falar na ciência que os unia de forma ainda mais plena.

E claro que também contava o fato que Bruce era delicioso, aquele corpo, a voz, os olhos expressivos. Como um cachorrinho, um filhote daquelas raças enormes e lindas e que escondiam o real perigo que ofereciam.

Tony abaixou o olhar, analisando cada pedaço daquele corpo. Como era frágil, pensou. Ninguém poderia imaginar que aquele rapaz tímido poderia se transformar na força mais perigosa existente na terra, capaz até de derrubar um deus nórdico. Um não, dois deuses nórdicos.

Tony sabia bem que não era o único que tinha as mesmas ideias e interesses com o Dr. Banner, não. Ele parecia que atraía para si todos os tipos possíveis de loucos, começando pelo próprio pai, passando pelo General Ross. Tony não duvidava nem dos seus outros companheiros de equipe, principalmente do sempre bom moço Steve Rogers.

E isso era algo que Tony Stark nunca iria permitir, se alguém tinha o direito de ter e tomar posse de Robert Bruce Banner esse alguém era única e exclusivamente: Anthony Edward Stark. Com seu típico sorriso cínico no rosto e a decisão tomada, o dono das Indústrias Stark levantou, sem fazer nenhum barulho, caminhando devagar até a sua presa, que nem havia percebido o silêncio no recinto, continuava a reclamar que não era esse tipo de doutor.

-Eu acho Bruce, que você é exatamente o tipo de Doutor que preciso no momento. – Tony disse já parado em frente ao outro moreno, inclinando o corpo e ficando com o rosto tão próximo ao do Bruce que qualquer movimento errado resultaria em algum tipo de contato mais interessante.

Bruce tirou a mão que tampava seus olhos, o coração até falhando uma batida, indo para trás um pouco. Como é que ele não tinha percebido o quanto Tony estava próximo? E aquele olhar, aquele que o milionário só usava quando ia aprontar algo grande, muito grande. Que sempre o deixava de pernas bambas e a mente embaralhada. Tentando recuperar um pouco o controle da situação, mas na realidade terminando de perder, o cientista começou a gaguejar.

-Qu.. que, ah.. que tipo de doutor, exatamente você precisa, hung... Tony?

-O seu tipo, esse tipo que fica todo vermelho e sem saber como agir quando estou tão próximo. Esse tipo que até perde o fôlego quando me olha, esse tipo que fica horas me ouvindo falar, sem reclamar, sem ir embora. Do seu tipo, Dr. Banner, do tipo que é somente meu. – Tony disse isso, levando as duas mãos ao rosto de Bruce, o mantendo firme no lugar, se aproximando cada vez mais, deixando um espaço para que o outro fosse embora, caso realmente isso não era exatamente o que ele procurava. Ultimo desejo de qualquer ser vivo era o de interpretar errado e irritar o Hulk. Ou seu hospedeiro, como todos gostavam de chamar.

Ele observou a reação de Bruce: desejo, ansiedade, nervosismo. Não medo, pânico, repulsa. Ótimo. Sem deixar que o outro pensasse, Tony desfez o espaço que ainda os separavam, beijando devagar, mas bem profundamente o cientista.

Bruce arregalou os olhos, ficando sem ação por alguns minutos, começando a corresponder ao beijo, dando espaço para a língua de Tony dançar em sua boca, o primeiro toque criando uma onda elétrica por todo o seu corpo. O beijo continuou até ambos precisarem de ar, deixando um Tony Stark excitado e um Bruce Banner atordoado. E excitado também, afinal não era sempre que seu sonho de consumo simplesmente sugava sua boca até quase puxar seu esôfago por ela. Ou quase isso.

Tony aproveitou que Bruce estava ainda meio atônito, puxando ele para cima, sem encontrar muita resistência, levando ele para um lugar mais confortável, bem mais confortável que aquela poltrona.

-Já descobriu o tipo de doutor que quero Bruce? Qual o problema que preciso urgente de ajuda? Da sua ajuda? – Tony falava baixo, a voz grossa e pausada era clara, carregada do desejo que sentia, do tesão que precisava urgente cuidar. Bruce encarou os olhos escuros à sua frente, as pupilas dilatadas e aquele sorriso, meio de lado, aquele maldito sorriso que o deixava sempre sem conseguir raciocinar.

-Tony, se isso for alguma de suas brincadeiras, melhor parar por aqui. – com o rosto corado, os lábios avermelhados e inchados pelo beijo longo que trocaram, Bruce deixava que Tony o levasse. Apesar de temer a resposta do playboy, seria melhor que ser usado e ter todos os sonhos despedaçados. Se existia algo que Bruce Banner odiava era ser caso passageiro de alguém.

-Bruce, eu posso garantir que isso é tudo menos uma brincadeira, um caso, um momento de marasmo sendo reparado. Não, eu não quero você apenas para me divertir, eu quero você. Para mim. Para sempre. – Tony encostou o outro moreno contra a porta que levava ao seu quarto, colocando a coxa contra a já aparente ereção do mesmo – e pelo visto não sou o único que deseja isso.

-E quanto a Pepper? – Bruce perguntou.

Tony se afastou um pouco, entendendo finalmente o motivo da hesitação do cientista. Pepper. Voltando a sorrir, o playboy se inclinou, dando um beijo leve e rápido nos lábios de Bruce, conseguindo achar a maçaneta e abrindo a porta.

-Pepper é passado, Bruce. Meu passado. Eu quero você no meu presente e futuro. – ele disse, segurando a cintura de Bruce com um dos braços enquanto levava a outra mão ao rosto do moreno, em um caricia delicada.

Bruce ficou pensativo, sem desviar o olhar dele, sorrindo depois de alguns momentos, levando a própria mão até a que estava em seu rosto e lambendo devagar a palma de Tony.

-Então acho que realmente sou o doutor que precisa. – disse de forma inocente, a voz baixa e rouca dando um ar completamente safado àquela frase. Tony sentiu a própria ereção pulsar, deixando agora toda a reserva que vinha usando até o momento.

Ele voltou a beijar o moreno, tirando a cada passo que dava toda a roupa que cobria o corpo do Dr. Banner, finalmente alcançando seu destino, a cama king size, fazendo com que ele se deitasse ali, já quase sem nenhuma roupa cobrindo seu corpo, apenas sua cueca e as meias, dando um ar meio adolescente no quadro em geral.

Bruce apoiou o corpo com os cotovelos, ofegante e complemente excitado, ele colocou o pé contra a ereção de Tony, fazendo uma leve pressão e o ouvindo gemer baixo: não acha que está muito vestido para a ocasião, Tony?

Stark se afastou, segurando a perna de Bruce e tirando a meia de seu pé, vendo o outro fazer uma careta e começar a rir. Interessante.

-Tony, não.. AHAHHAHAHAHAH, não faça isso. – Bruce viu Tony pegar seu outro pé, retirando a outra meia, a barba do milionário passando suavemente contra a planta deles, a sensação torturante das cócegas piorando.

Tony achou melhor não comentar o quanto um Bruce Banner, excitado, envergonhado e rindo com cócegas era a imagem mais quente que já pudera observar em sua vida. Longa vida amorosa, aliás.

-Bruce, eu precisava ter uma filmadora em mãos, para conseguir registrar o quanto você assim, desse jeito, seminu, rindo, com o rosto avermelhado - ele segurou a ereção do cientista com uma das mãos, por cima do pano da cueca - com todo esse tesão... hum, é a visão mais incrível de toda a minha vida.

Bruce parou de rir, recuperando o fôlego, um arrepio subindo por sua espinha enquanto um gemido mais alto do que esperava saía de sua garganta.

Tony se afastou, retirando rapidamente toda a roupa que usava. Como era de se esperar, sem roupas intimas, Bruce pensou. Ele foi um pouco para trás, deitando melhor na cama, sem tirar os olhos do futuro amante.

Bruce mordeu os lábios quando Tony segurou a ultima peça de roupa em seu corpo, a puxando devagar, deixando finalmente sua ereção livre.

Tony se deitou sobre o corpo de Bruce, explorando com as mãos e os lábios cada parte dele, mordendo devagar o pescoço a sua mercê, enquanto as mãos brincavam com os pelos em seu baixo ventre.

-Ahhh, Tony... eu, eu.. não sei o que...nunca... – Bruce não conseguia falar, não conseguia articular nenhuma palavra ou frase completa.

-Tudo bem, Bruce, eu sei por nós dois. Seu único trabalho é o de sentir. – ele disse, voltando a percorrer com os lábios cada centímetro do corpo de Bruce, toda a pele do moreno fora beijada, mordida e lambida até chegar a seu abdômen.

Bruce era um amontoado de gemidos e arrepios, sua própria alma se desfazendo sob as mãos de Tony Stark. E os lábios. Ele soergueu o corpo, tentando não tirar os olhos do que Tony lhe fazia. Logicamente que ele não era virgem, mas nunca havia estado com um homem, não daquela forma, não com toda aquela necessidade que tinha pelo milionário e gênio. Ele observou quando Tony segurou em sua ereção, algumas gotas do pré-gozo já saindo pela glande, não dando tempo para que o amante pudesse se recuperar de toda a manipulação que fazia, engolindo e sugando seu sexo duro.

Bruce soltou um grito baixo, entrecortado por gemidos roucos, enquanto movia seu quadril, seguindo a cadencia com que era sugado, tentando aumentar todas as sensações que estava passando, tentando explodir de vez aquela pressão em seu baixo ventre, simplesmente explodir em gozo e prazer. Tony segurou com a mão livre a cintura do Dr. Banner, fazendo com que ele ficasse imóvel, recebendo um som de indignação, mordendo só a cabecinha do sexo em sua boca.

-Ahhhhh, Tony! O que... deuses... hung.. assim, deuses.. não para... não.. – Bruce tentou novamente falar, enquanto Tony não parava de sugar seu sexo, a saliva dele escorrendo pela base da ereção até as bolas. O playboy aproveitou, pegando um pouco daquela saliva e molhando seus dedos. Sabia que não seria o bastante, mas para a brincadeira que planejara talvez só aquilo bastasse como lubrificação. Ele encostou um dedo na entrada de Bruce, sentindo o buraquinho piscar, dando uma mordida mais forte junto de uma lambida pela glande para tentar relaxá-lo, empurrando e dedo devagar para vencer a primeira resistência do local. Era como se ele lutasse com um anel de couro, que ia relaxando e alargando aos poucos, ouvindo o gemido de desconforto do moreno, Tony começou a movimentar o dedo dentro do canal quente e apertado conforme chupava em uma sincronia de pura depravação e sexo, de puro prazer. E foi nesse momento em que ele encontrara a próstata e toda a sua sensibilidade.

Bruce se contorcia, falava palavras completamente desconexas, sem sentidos, a pressão ia aumentando gradativamente e agora aquela sensação e o que era aquilo. Dor e prazer se misturavam com cada investida do dedo de Tony dentro de seu corpo e parecia que ia explodir, parecia que iria morrer se não, se não...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, TONY! – Bruce arqueou as costas, o corpo fora tomado por ondas elétricas, choques que subiam por sua espinha e percorriam cada célula em seu ser. O gozo, forte e inesperado, esgotara todas as forças e percepções dele, a única coisa que existia naquele momento era Tony Stark.

Tony sugou cada gota do sêmen despejado, sem tirar o dedo de dentro do canal, aproveitando para juntar mais um, tentando alargar ainda mais o local antes que todo o relaxamento pelo clímax abandonasse Bruce. O playboy sorriu, subindo o corpo e beijando a boca do moreno, deixando com que ele sentisse do próprio gosto.

Bruce correspondeu ao beijo, o deixando ainda mais selvagem e imoral, sorvendo do gosto salgado ali presente. Tony se afastou, retirando os dedos de dentro dele, se inclinando ate a mesinha próxima à cama, onde normalmente deixava tudo que era necessário para alguma diversão não programada, pegando o lubrificador, abrindo o tubo e despejando o gel um pouco em seus dedos e o resto dele nas mãos do amante, que o olhou intrigado.

Com aquele sorrisinho cínico e debochado, o milionário pegou as mãos do Dr. Banner e levou a própria ereção, falando no ouvido dele, a voz tão baixa e rouca quanto depravada:

-Melhor deixar tudo bem lubrificado, doutor. Não queremos que amanhã você não consiga sentar ou andar por falta de lubrificação. Quero que você não consiga andar, quero que você pense em mim, aqui nesse momento, te comendo, te fodendo, fazendo com que implore por mais e mais. E quero ver você novamente se desmanchar em gozo e prazer. Você quer isso, Bruce? Que eu te coma? Bem fundo? Bem forte? Que eu te ame como deve ser amado?

Bruce apenas conseguiu gemer, as mãos subindo e descendo pela extensão do sexo duro de Tony, ouvindo o que ele falava, cada palavra o excitando. Deuses, como ele poderia ser tão imoral, ser tão perfeito? Seu sexo já voltava a ficar ereto, as pernas se abrindo involuntariamente enquanto sentia os dedos do amante voltar a invadi-lo, movendo o quadril para encontrar cada estocada que eles davam.

-Eu quero, quero você inteiro, dentro de mim. Quero que me coma, me foda, me ame. Quero que faça o que desejar, sou seu para que faça o que desejar, Tony. Somente seu. Eu quero você, agora!

Tony não precisou de mais convite, ele próprio quase explodindo, usando de toda a experiência que tinha para simplesmente não gozar ali, nas mãos de Bruce, virando ele de bruços na cama e colocando um travesseiro em seu quadril para levantá-lo, se encaixando entre as pernas grossas e fortes do mais novo, posicionando sua ereção na entrada dele, forçando apenas a cabeça, sentindo o anel novamente resistir à invasão.

-Bruce, amor, você precisa relaxar, assim, isso. – Tony falou baixo ao ouvido do amante, começando a se mover novamente, vencendo a resistência da penetração e finalmente, sentindo todo o sexo duro envolto pelo canal quente do corpo abaixo de si. Usando os braços para apoiar a parte superior e não esmagar ou machucar o cientista, ele aguardou a expressão de dor e desconforto desaparecer do rosto moreno.

-Tony, ah... você é...argh... deuses, grande.. hung...- Bruce mantinha os olhos fechados, a pele suada já estava toda marcada pelas mãos do playboy. Era uma sensação de estar pleno, todo preenchido, como se ele fosse uma luva e a mão de Tony fosse meio grande para ela, mas ainda assim com um encaixe perfeito.

Tony aguardou que Bruce se acostumasse, ficando parado, deixando ele se acalmar aos poucos, dando pequenos beijos e leves mordidas na nuca a sua frente, falando palavras indecorosas, palavras doces, o ouvindo falar baixo e devagar um único: mova. E foi o que ele fez, estocando primeiramente devagar, saindo e entrando todo, procurando novamente aquele ponto mágico dentro do amante, sorrindo quando o mesmo começara a rebolar.

Tony se ajoelhou, puxando o quadril do doutor para si, o deixando de quatro na cama, sem parar de estocar, sem parar de entrar cada vez mais fundo nele. Ouvia cada grito, gemido, súplica como musica, já fora de si, já sem controle, o clímax se aproximando para ambos. Ele sabia que não iria durar muito mais, mas precisava ver o rosto de Bruce. Ele parou, deitando e colocando o moreno por cima, fazendo com que ele o cavalgasse, a mão indo até a ereção que já pingava por todo o atrito que passara contra o travesseiro.

-Vamos, Bruce, é agora. Goza pra mim, eu quero ver você gozar, quero ver... você gozar comigo, junto. Bem fundo.

Bruce jogou a cabeça para trás, em um grito mudo, sem resistir e gozando na mão de Tony, apertando o canal em volta da ereção dele, que estocou duas vezes, sem suportar a pressão e acompanhando o físico no clímax.

O jovem doutor Banner caiu por sobre o milionário, os olhos fechados, a mente em um total blackout, no mais perfeito êxtase que já vivenciara em sua vida. Ele sentiu os braços de Tony o envolver, ficando assim, sem querer se mover, sem querer sair daquela posição.

Tony sorriu, agora plenamente, um sorriso de puro contentamento. Ele virou o rosto, observando as feições relaxadas de Bruce, levando a uma das mãos até os cachos do moreno que estavam todos grudados em seu rosto, saindo do corpo dele e recebendo um gemido de dor e perda. Também não gostara nem um pouco de ficar tão longe do outro.

Bruce abriu os olhos, aconchegado contra o peito de Tony, agora completamente consciente e sendo dominado pela timidez: hum... isso foi, a melhor experiência da minha vida.

Tony gargalhou, voltando a prestar atenção no moreno: eu diria, doutor, que foi uma experiência atômica.

Bruce ficou roxo, batendo de leve no ombro de Tony: palhaço. – voltando a deitar - e agora, Tony?

-Agora, Dr. Banner, eu espero que você queira repetir essa e realizar novas experiências tão atômicas quanto a que fizemos hoje. Afinal, você é o tipo de doutor que preciso para isso. O único que quero para isso. – Tony disse, da forma mais sincera e honesta que poderia fazer.

Bruce sorriu, beijando a boca de Tony e se afastando:

-Ótimo, é o que eu quero também. – ficando ainda mais vermelho – ser esse tipo de doutor para você. Somente você.

-Então melhor descansar, não é? Vamos começar nova experiência em alguns minutos – Tony disse, apertando a bunda redonda e perfeita do Bruce, que conseguiu ficar mais uns tons vermelho, fazendo com que o milionário gargalhasse com mais força. Seria uma noite longa de muitas experiências para aquele doutor. Aquele tipo de doutor que Tony Stark precisava.

Fin.


End file.
